


Spirits Eve

by temp0slice



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Awkwardness, Cock Piercing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Other, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Spirits Eve, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temp0slice/pseuds/temp0slice
Summary: Spirits Eve with Abby, Sam and Seb.
Relationships: Abigail & Sam (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Spirits Eve

“They’re taking so long in there,” you hear Sam say to Abby from outside the door. Looking into the mirror of Abby’s bathroom you sigh. 

“I really don’t want to wear this embarrassing outfit, especially not in front of the entire town.” 

“Do I really have to wear this?” you yell loud enough for them to hear you through the door. 

“C’mon {y/n}, you lost the bet so you have to wear it. That’s the deal!” you can hear the smug tone in Abby’s voice as she talks,” Anyways, hurry up, we still need to get Seb,” That was the worst part. This was the costume you had to wear in front of your boyfriend. You and he had only been dating for one season so you didn’t know what he would think of you wearing this. You were a massive overthinker, after all. 

“Okay, I’ll hurry up. One sec,” You grab the final piece to the costume (the headpiece to be more exact) and put it on your head and adjust it so it fits nicely, taking one last look in the mirror before opening the door. Abby and Sam were waiting right there when you stepped out.

“Wooww {y/n} you look great,” Abby teases,” I’m sure Sebastian will love it,” she half-whispers into your ear making you blush.

You walk over to the full-length mirror and look at yourself. A maid outfit with cat ears is what you have to wear for Halloween after losing a bet to Abby. She and Sam were wearing more normal outfits. Sam, a werewolf, and Abby, a Prairie King Cosplay. You frown at your reflection. It isn’t that you dislike the outfit, it’s just insanely embarrassing to wear. You turn around to admire the frills and little details on the dress. It was actually quite comfortable and seemed to be made very well. 

“Abby and Sam Must have spent a lot of money on this,” you think to yourself before turning to Sam and Abby.

“Ugh whatever, he spends enough time online. He’s seen plenty of people in maid outfits,” you reply, brushing off Abby’s comment.

“Probably more than you think,” Sam mutters smirking.

“Shut up,” you laugh, not realizing that Sam wasn’t completely joking,” Okay well we better get going we’re all going to watch the sunset at the beach together after we get Seb. Remember?”  
So you all head out sneaking past Abby’s parents so they don’t lecture her for half an hour, and walk north towards Sebastian’s house.

While Sam and Abby are talking about something you think about how this night will go. Especially with Sebastian. It is your first Halloween together as a couple after all. A few days ago the four of you had met up and planned how this night would go. You all agreed that you were going to spend the night together. Abby suggested that everyone could stay at her house but that was ruled out almost instantly as her room was directly next to her parents’ room and you planned to stay up all night. Sam can’t have sleepovers (Vincent is a very light sleeper), and Sebastian just didn’t want to have it at his place. So that left you to host the party. It was basically the best choice from the start. You had an entire house and a few acres to yourself for Yoba’s sake! Of course, you were happy to have everyone over. The only downside was that you had to buy all of the snacks and beverages.

Sleeping arrangements weren’t a problem either, as you had one sectional and a queen-sized bed that could fit two people. Obviously, you and Sebastian would share the bed, and Abby and Sam would… wait. You and Seb were going to share a bed tonight?! You guys always snuggled together, even when you were friends, but you never had slept together in the same bed! 

“Seb and I sharing a bed, hmm,” you think to yourself, letting your mind wander to less wholesome places. You were deep into your fantasy when Abigail’s voice brought you back into reality.

“{y/n}, are you excited to have everyone over tonight?” she says grinning. 

“Yeah, why?” you reply as Abby begins to laugh,” And what’s up with her,” you ask, directing your attention to Sam. 

“Should I tell them?” he asks, looking over to Abby.

“Sure whatever, it won’t change the outcome,” she says giggling.

“Okay, okay, Abby and I made a bet surrounding… You and Sebastian… Tonight… Umm,” he trails off not wanting to finish his sentence.

“What with me and Seb?”

“Ugh, just tell them already! They’ll find out anyway!” Abby interjects. Sam shakes his head,” Fine I will,” she turns to you,” Sam and I made a bet regarding you and Sebastian. I said that I thought you two would fuck tonight and he didn’t think so-”

“WHAT?! Abby, why the fuck do you always say these things?” you groan and hit Abby jokingly,” Sam’s going to win the bet, you guys will be there so couldn’t happen anyways,” actually the thought of them being there and risk of being caught kind of excites you. But, you doubt anything would happen between you two tonight.

“So if we weren’t there you two would-”

“Not another word.”

While you and Abby are arguing you don’t even notice that you arrived at Sebastian’s house until Sam said something. 

-Knock knock- 

“Come in,” you can hear Sebastian say as Sam opens the door to Sebastian’s room only to see him struggling to put in the fake canine teeth that go along with his costume. The three of you watch him as he tries to stick the fake tooth to the real one only for it to drop to the top of his dresser again. 

“Dammit, why can’t I get this tooth in?” Sebastian mutters to himself picking up the tooth.

“Here I can get that,” Walking over to him and taking the artificial tooth from his hand and you lean in close to his face to carefully angle the tooth. 

You don’t realize how close you two are until you can feel his breath on your cheek and neck. It has a distinct smell of smoke. With heat rising to your face you stick the tooth on and quickly look away, pretending to fix the cat ears on your head.

“There you go! Anyways, do you like my costume?” you do a little turnaround giving him plenty of time to take in the view.

“ Oh, I’m sure he loves it. More than you think, {y/n},” Abby teased, walking over to Sebastian and nudging him with her elbow earning her a dirty look.

“It looks great, I- I mean anything looks great on you so…,” he looks away, his face reddening.

“Ah- um, thank you!” you manage to say. 

“Shit, he probably thinks I’m weirded out. Dammit, I need to work on taking compliments,” you think, cursing yourself mentally.

Every time he compliments you it’s like you’re on top of the world. Even when he gives you the smallest compliment your stomach is filled with butterflies and you’re almost unable to respond. Maybe it’s because you weren’t complimented a lot when you were younger. But you’re not sure it’s that because in your past relationships it never felt this good when you were complimented. 

There was a brief pause of silence before Sam bursts into the room with his phone, you hadn’t even noticed that he left in the first place. 

“Alright, time to take pictures, everyone!” Sam informs excitedly,” I’m really proud of my costume this year so you guys better make this a good picture,” you must admit his costume is super high quality.

Sam goes to set his phone down on one of Sebastian’s shelves while all of us get in position.

3

2

1

-Click!-

Abby rushes to grab Sam’s phone and looks at the picture.

“Wow! This turned out amazing!” she turns to us,” I mean Sebastian isn’t smiling but-”

“I’m a vampire, I’m not supposed to smile,” he counters quickly, not wanting to retake the photo,” Can you show the rest of us the photo that apparently turned out so well?” 

Abby hands the phone to you and everyone looks at the screen. It really did turn out good, all of the costumes look amazing. Abby’s Prairie King cosplay looks strikingly similar to the character in the game, besides her bright purple hair. The hair on Sam’s body that pokes through his plaid shirt looks authentic when mixed with his spiky hair, and Sebastian just looks… wow. He’s wearing completely black dress pants with a white flowing shirt that has a low-cut collar. On top of those two articles of clothing, he has a red corset on with black lace that accentuates the more feminine parts of his body. Surrounding his neck is a black choker with a ruby in the center. Lightly hanging off of his frame is a semi-transparent cape that shimmers in the light, tying the entire outfit together. Then there’s you. In your very out of place costume. 

“Wow, it really did turn out great,” you say quietly as Abby walks over behind you.

“I know!” she replies,” Now Sebastian has a picture of you to jer-”

“ABBY!” you and Sebastian yell in unison as she starts to laugh, heat rising to both of your faces.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. It’s just so fun to tease both of you,” she snickers,” Now, we need to get down to the beach. The sun will set soon.”

With that, you all gather everything you’ll need and head to the beach.

The four of you arrive at the beach and sit down at the end of the dock where Sebastian usually sits by himself. 

Sebastian takes out a pack of cigarettes from one of his pockets and hands one to you. Then, he places the lighter in your hand once he finishes lighting his own. 

“You two should really stop smoking, it’ll make you die faster y’know,” Sam says.

“Oh well, who cares,” Sebastian mutters with a sigh.

“Sebastian… “ you look over at him with a frown, causing a look of guilt to spread across his face.

“Sorry,” he says back, looking down towards the water.

There was a minute or so with the only sound being the waves crashing against the beach before Sam decided to speak,” Hey, guys, lighten up! It’s Halloween after all!”

“Yeah! C’mon, we need to plan what we’ll do at the festival!” Abby declares,” At least one of us needs to find the golden pumpkin!” and with that, you all started planning.

The plan that everyone (Mostly Abby) came up with seemed pretty straightforward. The four of you would get your own table in the town square and eat. Next, you would split into two groups. You and Sebastian. Abby and Sam. The two groups would each go in different directions and search for the pumpkin. Once one of the groups finds the pumpkin they’ll text the other group and everyone will split the prize. It’s an easy plan, right?

“See you guys back here!” you say to Abby and Sam as they head down the opposite route. All four of you had eaten dinner and headed to the maze entrance. You and Sebastian are left alone to explore the other route.

“Which way?” you ask as you both reach a split in the maze.

“Let’s each go one way, it’ll be easier that way I think,” he answers,” I’ll tell you if I’m going the right way.”

“Alright, same here,” you say walking down the left path, him to the right. 

You continue to walk, ninety percent sure that you’re going the right way when suddenly your tripping forward. Looking down, you sigh. There was an obvious obstacle (A huge log on the ground) and you somehow didn’t see it. But, you notice something more interesting. When you had caught yourself you put your hands to the hedge wall to catch yourself. But that wasn’t what caught you. The wall you fell towards seems to be thinning in that spot, which leads to a small two-foot space against the cliff. This gives you a brilliant idea.

“Hey, {y/n},” Sebastian’s voice calls from the other route,” The way I took doesn’t lead to shit, how about you?”

“My route goes on for quite a bit, I think this is the way,” Quickly, you get into position behind the wall and wait for him to walk by. After a few seconds, you hear footsteps getting closer, and closer… 

“BOO!” you yell as Sebastian steps in front of the thinning part of the wall. 

“HA! I’ve Successfully scared- wait. Oh god-” you start to think when Sebastian begins to fall towards where you’re hiding, ending with you and him very close together between the hedge and the cliff wall. Looking up at him you can see his shocked expression only lit up by the light managing to escape through the top of the maze wall. 

“Shit, what the hell? Where are we?” Sebastian questions, looking around the dark area.

“Well, I kind of tripped on that log out there and when I fell I found this place. I thought that it would be a perfect place to hide and scare you!” you reply directing your gaze to the ground. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and there’s silence for a moment. It’s enough time for you to fully take in the situation. 

There the two of you are. You’re leaning against the cold surface of the cliffside while grasping the front of your boyfriend's shirt tightly. Sebastian’s hands are pushed against the wall on either side of your head. One of his legs is in between your thighs, pressing against you, while the other is adjacent to your right leg. With the positions the both of you are in your faces are extremely close to each other. You can feel heat begin to rise from your chest as he pressed you a bit harder against the wall. You open your mouth to speak, but Sebastian beats you to it.

“I don’t want to leave this spot. You just look so pretty like that,” he says, each word of the second sentence getting quieter and quieter. He looks down, cheeks flushed and obviously very embarrassed,” Sorry, I-”

“N-No, it’s okay. I want to stay here too, Seb,” you interrupt.

“Oh! Um, okay,” 

… 

… Silence. Awkward, stagnant silence.

After a moment you make up your mind. With your newfound confidence, you decide to just go for it. Slowly, you flutter your eyes shut and lean in, partially opening your lips and hoping he would do the same. Every second your heart beats faster until you feel his lips on yours. The taste of him carrying you away, making it feel as though you were walking on clouds. You can’t believe it. He’s kissing you, open-mouthed, his soft lips harshly uniting with yours.

“Sebastian, I need you,” you say softly, then continue to kiss him. The sudden action takes him by surprise but he continues to kiss back nonetheless.

He pushes his tongue in, quickly dominating yours as if the two of you would never come up for air again. Finally, you break apart, panting.“ Fuck,“ Sebastian rasps against your mouth. He moves his head away from you and you look up at him so see an expression that sends a pang of arousal straight to your core. His eyes are scanning your body hungrily while he’s biting his lip. 

He dives back in and as the two of you continue to make out he removes his right hand from the wall behind you and moves it to grasp the back of your hair, pulling it slightly and causing you to let out a small whimper. He continues to push closer into you, more and more, until your shaky legs give in, forcing him to push his leg up, rubbing against your clothed heat. Mewls bubble from your throat as you begin to grind against his thigh, the sensations almost too much.

You were so distracted by his lips on yours that you didn’t even notice you had slid your hand down to the bottom of his loose-fitting shirt, where it was tucked into the corset. Sliding your hand to his back you untuck his shirt from the confines of his corset and finally feel his hot skin. Your other hand slides under the front of his shirt and grazes his warm chest.

While you were doing this Sebastian starts to move from your lips down to your neck, nipping and sucking at it. He also moves his hands lower, down to your waist, and then hips. His delicate touch is almost electrifying with your heightened senses. He continues to slide his long fingers down your body until he reaches the space between your legs. You then feel him massaging the back of your neck for a moment before he suddenly bites down to your neck. The artificial fangs digging deep into your skin. Pain blossoms throughout your nape, making everything feel much better. The sudden pain causes you to whimper and push your hand against his chest harder. 

A little too hard. 

One second you’re having the best time of your life and the next you’re in a tangled, sweaty mess on the ground with Sebastian, outside in the middle of a maze walkway. You must have made him lose balance when you pushed on his chest.

“Seb, are you okay?!” you say frantically since you landed right on top of him. 

He nods his head and is about to speak when he glances to the right. A look of terror washes over his face. Before you can look to see what's so terrifying you hear a woman's voice,” Hi Sebby, I hope you’re having a good time,” you know who it is before you even see them,” {y/n}, take good care of him,” after she says that you look up to see Robin and Demetrius standing there, looking down at you two. Robin is smiling at you and Demetrius is looking at Sebastian disappointed. You scramble to stand up and brush yourself off, Sebastian following suit. 

“Ah- um, Robin, Demetrius,” you nod to both of them,” Me a-and Seb w-were just, um,” with your stutter coming out in the embarrassing situation you look over to Sebastian for help, but he’s looking away at his phone to avoid talking in this situation. You can tell he’s completely flustered by this situation and probably won’t want to talk to his mom for a year. With no help you decide to continue,” Ah-uh me an-a-and Seb were l-looking for, uhm, the golden p-pumpkin and I guess w-we got a bit lost,” you lie, unbeknownst to something major that hinted otherwise. 

Robin walks over to you and pats your shoulder,“ Sure, we’ll just say that,” she giggles and walks away with her husband. When she gets a bit farther ahead of you she whispers something in Demetrius’ ear causing him to roll his eyes and her to start laughing. After they’re both out of earshot Sebastian finally says something.

“We need to get back quick, Abby and Sam have been waiting for us,” Sebastian informs you.

“Okay,” you reply, saddened that you don’t get to spend more time alone with him until much later tonight.

“Ugh, this is awkward,” you think to yourself as you and Sebastian walk back to the entrance. Both of you are too anxious to say anything so the walk back seems excruciatingly long. Glancing over to your boyfriend you see him deep in thought. He looks so beautiful, his cheeks tinted with red while he slightly furrows his eyebrows. 

While you watch him your mind begins to wander back to your time with him in the maze. You want to feel that again. Your body pressed against his as his fingers dance across your body so delicately but oh so invigorating. Both of you so close together, yet too far apart. Something separating the two of you making the yearning and lust you felt for him at that moment even greater… 

You shake your head deciding to save those thoughts for later and reach your hand up to your neck, noticing the skin there feels a bit sensitive. It can’t be anything bad so you decide to just wait to get home to check it out. 

When you arrive at the maze entrance you can see Sam and Abby waiting for you with a ton of prize money. 

“Finally, we’ve been waiting here for so long. What were you two doing in there?” she questions with a sly look on her face. Her gaze goes from Sebastian over to you and down to your neck where it stays,” Sooo, what was keeping you two so busy in there? You didn't even see my text,” she asks, waving her phone screen towards you and Sebastian.

“We were just… lost,” Sebastian replies slowly, trying to think of a good excuse.

“Yeah! We just couldn’t find our way out so it took us longer!” you agree.

“Okay, let's just agree that that’s what happened,” Abby responds, still staring at your neck. 

Sam notices that she’s been looking there and takes a glance. But he quickly looks away with a slight blush trickling onto his cheeks. 

A breath of frustration escapes your lips,“ Let’s just get going,” 

With that, the four of you start to head away from the soft glow of the town towards your house. The cool night air feels wonderful on your skin after heating up so much from your session with Sebastian. Speaking of him, he’s a bit ahead of you and Abby. Sam is saying something to him that you can’t really hear. 

Abby suddenly chuckles beside you, pulling you out of your thoughts,” I can tell something happened with you and Seb. You haven’t stopped looking at him since we left the maze,”

“You’re making me sound so creepy,” you joke and look over to Abby,” You can ask that during truth or drink later tonight,” 

“Alright,” she sighs, “I’m not going to forget so you better be ready! Also, I have a ton of questions prepared for tonight,” that statement makes you a bit nervous. Abby’s a hardcore Truth or Dare player so you assume that it’s the same for Truth or Drink. She always managed to pick the most embarrassing questions that were hard to answer. 

“Also you may want to look in the mirror when we get to your house,” The purple-haired girl giggles.

Once you all arrive at your farm everyone gets into their pajamas, plopping down onto the couch and floor.

“One second I need to go to the bathroom,” you say to the four. Getting up from the couch you trot over to the bathroom and close the door while simultaneously locking it. Then for the moment of truth. Time to look in the mirror. 

When you first look there’s nothing. Then you see it and your heart drops. On your neck, a dark bruise is blossoming throughout your skin. It must have come from when Sebastian bit down on your neck. It’s obvious that Robin and Demetrius saw it and your realization of that just made the situation one hundred times more embarrassing.

Burying your face in your hands to think to yourself,” Ugh, there’s nothing I can do about it now. I’ll just have to live with this mess for a few days,”

Walking out of the bathroom you head over to your blanket-filled living room and plop onto your couch, resting your head in your two hands.

“Alright, let's start the game of truth or drink!” Abby says excitedly,” who wants to go first?”

You scan the room to see if anyone else is going to volunteer but it seems that’s not the case,” Fine I’ll go first,” you sigh.

“Great! I’ll leave the more embarrassing ones for later, so for now I’ll start off with an easy one. Do you have any kinks? And if so what are they?” Abigail replies, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“How the fuck is that not embarrassing?!” you object. 

“C’moon, you have to answer,” she says,” Sebastian will want to know anyways,”

“A-Abby!” Sebastian suddenly yells, his eyes going from Abigail to you. He looks away quickly as red spreads throughout his cheeks. 

Glancing over to Abby you can see the smug expression on her face, “As I said before, it’s fun to tease the two of you,”

“Okay, okay I’ll just get this over with,” You take a deep breath,” Um Yes I do have a few kinks and those are…” you hesitate,” I guess I’m a sub, I have a degradation kink, a voice kink and I’m a masochist,” You reply quickly and quietly, leaving out some of the more embarrassing ones.

“Well, that’s interesting… “ Sam says from across the table, looking a bit uncomfortable, which causes Abby to burst out laughing. 

“S-shut up, you guys are just vanilla,” you scoff sarcastically. Sebastian seems like he’s been very quiet this entire time so you peer over to him. He looks like he wants to say something but ends up deciding against it.

“Alright let’s continue,”

As the game progresses you learn a lot about your friends that you didn’t know before. Sebastian smokes weed, Abby has a secret Twitch channel, and Sam likes someone. When asked who it was Sam chose to drink instead of answering the question. There were a few other questions that people decided to drink on. Sebastian was asked what he thought of your maid outfit but he refused to answer that. Abby got a question asking her to name all of her past crushes. She wouldn’t answer.

Happily sighing to yourself you sit back and watch as everyone laughs with each other, the warm light from your ceiling fan washing over their faces. You’re glad you moved here, you would have never met such wonderful people.

You would have never met the love of your life.

Truthfully, you loved Sebastian. You wanted to tell him, but you worried that it was too soon. That he wouldn’t want to be with you anymore. 

“Should I tell him tonight?” you think to yourself,” Y’know what? I will!” You decide to tell him once the other two go to bed and it’s just you and him alone in his bed. 

After a bit more of everyone talking Sam yawns and stretches out his arm behind his head,” Well, it’s getting pretty late, do you guys wanna hit the rack?” he asks, looking around the room.

Your stomach does a flip. It’s finally time to go to bed with Sebastian and you're nervous as hell.

“It’s okay, what could go wrong,” well, everything could go wrong,” Shit. C’mon, {y/n}, you’re going to have to tell him eventually,” 

Quickly you get up and address the group,“ Alright, I guess it is pretty late. I and Seb will stay in my room and you two can stay in here,”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Abby answers as she starts to walk away, but suddenly she turns around,” Have fun!” she adds in a seductive tone.

“Ugh, whatever. Goodnight,” you roll your eyes at her remark, pretending that it didn’t affect you.

You and Sebastian head to your room, dimly lit by the soft glow of the moonlight streaming through the window. You sit down on your bed. 

Looking up to him, you ask,“ What side do you want to sleep on?”

“I don’t really care,”

“Okay then, I can sleep on the side closest to the wall and you can sleep on the outside,”

With that, the two of you climb into your soft bed and you quickly turn towards the wall. The sight of Sebastian climbing into your bed is almost too much for you to handle. Once you hear the last rustle of him getting comfortable you wait a few seconds to say goodnight.

“... Goodnight,” he replies, sounding like he had something else to say. 

You contemplate telling him but you end up just overthinking. The two of you lay there in silence. 

5 minutes

10 minutes

15 minutes

25 minutes

30 minutes

Your thoughts are overwhelming so finally, you make up your mind,” Hey, Seb? Are you still awake?” you ask quietly in case he actually has fallen asleep.

“Yeah, I am. You know how my mind gets when I’m stressed,” he says. He sits up and you do the same. 

“Yeah, I get that,” you say.

An awkward silence filled the room again. Both of you sitting on your bed, staring at the sheets with a topic you both want to talk about. But neither of you can bring yourself to say something. After thinking about it for a moment you decide to just go for it as you did back in the maze.

“Hey Seb, there’s something I need to te-”

“Wait,” he interrupts,” I have something I need to tell you first,”

Your heart drops and your thoughts immediately go to the worst outcome,” He wants to break up with me,” you look away with a pained expression, preparing yourself for what’s to come.

Sebastian obviously notices this,” Ah- um do-don’t worry it's nothing, um, bad,” he pauses for a moment,” At least I hope not,” looking down at his hands Sebastian opens his mouth to speak, but pauses for a moment.

Leaning a bit towards him you rest your hand on his thigh,” Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal if you don’t want to tell me,” you smile towards him. You may sound calm but your heart feels like it's beating one hundred miles per hour. 

Sebastian sighs and looks up at you,” You know I’m not good with words,” he says softly, leaning close to your ear. His voice gets lower as he says the next part,” But actions speak louder than words, don’t they,” he moves away from your ear and cups your cheeks with his hands. 

Then, before you can even process what’s happening, his lips are on yours. You sit still for a moment, the shock of the situation making you unable to move. But quickly you melt in his touch and kiss back. I fiery lust ignites inside you as the two of you press each other's lips together. Sebastian bites your bottom lip causing you to gasp and accidentally let him in. You clench your hand as he explores your mouth with his tongue, making sure to get a taste of every bit of it.

Finally, the two of you break apart panting heavily. Sebastian looks you in the eye with a look that made it seem like all of his anxiety and emotional baggage had gone away. 

“{y/n}, I love you,” he says pulling you back into a kiss,” I want to kiss you until neither of us can breathe,” he continues to kiss at your lips gradually making his way down to your neck leaving small love bites. The happiness you feel is overwhelming, you would have never expected him to be the one to say it.

“I love you to Seb,” you reply softly, whimpering as he continues to nip at your neck. 

Suddenly you feel his cold hand against your hot skin under your shirt. He languidly moves his hand up towards your chest, his touch sending waves of heat throughout your body. Finally, he reaches your chest as he circles his thumb around your nipple. Soft pants leave your mouth as he uses his other hand to push up your shirt, revealing your supple tits. 

You hear Sebastian groan. All of a sudden he pulls away, leaving you wanting more. But before you know it his long fingers wrap around the band of your shorts, pulling them down your legs. You’re left in your panties, squirming from the sheer amount of arousal you feel at this moment. 

Gently Sebastian pushes your shoulders down towards the bed. You’re left laying down on the soft bed, your hands above your head and legs spread apart, revealing the wet spot on your underwear. 

“Fuck, your so beautiful,” Sebastian says, bringing his head down in between your knees and grabbing each of your thighs with his hands,” I want to taste every inch of you,” he starts planting small kisses up your leg. Starting just above your knees he slowly moves his way to your underwear. He then presses a slender finger to your heat, making you take in a sharp breath.

“Are you that wet for me already?” he questions, starting to rub his slender finger against your clothed folds. You mewl and nod your head as he continues, pushing a bit harder. He does this for a bit, starting to make you impatient.

“Seb- please,” you breathily whine as you shift a bit forward, wanting to get more friction.

“Well, since you were so nice in asking, I suppose I could treat you,” he answers in a low voice. Grabbing the waistband of your underwear, he slowly pulls them down and you stretch your legs closer to you so they come completely off. Sebastian takes off his shirt also. 

Sebastian goes back to the position he was before but this time he presses his lips closer to your pussy. You look away, the embarrassment almost too much when you watch him. But he stops.

“Watch me,” he ordered. So you look down and meet his eyes. Your entire face turning red from the look he’s giving you. You’ve never seen him like this. He’s never had this confident air to him, and he never takes charge. 

With you still looking him in the eyes Sebastian licks a long strip up your slit and flattens his tongue against your clit when he reaches the top. He sucks and licks at your sensitive bud, moans erupting from your throat. You cover your mouth in an attempt to quiet the sinful sounds you’re making but as he’s eating you out he adds his finger into the mix, pushing it into your tight hole. 

“Ah- Fuck Se-Sebastian,” you groan, and he adds another slender finger,” Ohh god~ H-How are you so good at this?” you question, not expecting an answer. He curls his finger up into your walls, causing you to moan and arch your back. Sebastian moves his free and to grip your waist gently, rubbing a small circle on your skin with his thumb. 

As you’re lost is complete ecstasy you can feel your walls clenching around Sebastian's fingers more and more. You can feel yourself quickly approaching orgasm and your hips slightly buck into the air. In the very last moment before you can climax Sebastian stops his ministrations and pulls away from you. You’re left feeling empty and you need more. Before you can complain you look up to see him taking his grey sweatpants, along with his boxers. You watch as his thick, hard cock springs free from its confines. You notice the single jacobs ladder piercing towards the tip and gulp, wondering how that would feel inside you. 

“Seb, you're huge,” you say in awe. A blush spreads across Sebastian’s face and he looks away. 

Before he says anything else he gets on top of you and pins your hands above your head with one of his hands. Watching your chest rise and fall as you breathe he says,” You tasted amazing,” he leans close to your ear and you can feel his hot breath,” But that won’t satisfy my hunger,” you feel him prod at your entrance. And then he pushes inside. 

He continues to push in, one inch at a time until he bottoms out, the two of you moaning in bliss. He stays still for a moment to let you get used to the size. Your tunnel pulses around him as he waits for you to get adjusted. The coldness of his piercing feels amazing in contrast to the warmth of your pussy. 

“Are you ready for me to move?” he asks.

“Y-yeah, I think so,”

Slowly, Sebastian pulls out until only the tip is in, then he tenderly pushes all the way back in. You let quiet whimpers escape your mouth as he repeats this a few times, eventually he speeds up and sets a steady rhythm. He grunts as he pushes harder against you. You moan loudly as if you two were the only people in the entire world.

His hand tightens around your wrists as he moves faster and you feel your stomach tighten as you once again approach a climax. His soft, low pants in your ear are fueling the fire in you even more as he pounds you into the bed. 

“Fu-uck Seb, I’m going to c-cum,” you groan. 

“Not until I say you can,” he answers by reaching his free hand down to harshly rub your hard and sensitive clit. This causes you to clench your shaky legs around his back so he pushes into you even deeper than before. 

After a few minutes of holding back your climax you whimper,” Please, c-can I cum?” you slur, trying to make your words decipherable as your brain is on overdrive from your pleasure. 

Sebastian grunts faintly, obviously trying to keep his dominant act together,” F-fine, cum for me,” he says lowly. His voice sends you over the edge as you unravel underneath him, your tight hole clenching around his cock. You cry out burying your face into his neck and you can feel your juices dripping down the back of your leg and onto the bedsheets. 

He doesn’t stop to wait for you. Instead, he grabs you by the waist and flips you over so you're on your hands and knees. But you're so shaky from your recent orgasm, that your arm just collapses underneath you. So now your left with Sebastian grasping both of your arms and pinning them behind your back as he fucks you senseless. 

“Ooh god, {y/n}, I’m getting close-,” you respond in a blubbering mess of words, too overstimulated to even form a proper sentence. Sebastian’s steady pace starts to falter and he becomes sloppier with his thrusts. You can feel your second orgasm building up inside you as he rams into you at a grueling pace.

“Ngh- S-Bastian I’m ah-,” you can’t even finish your sentence before cumming all over Sebastian's dick. This sends him over the edge as he pushes into you one last time, moaning loudly as his hot seeds painting your walls white.

The two of you stay in that position for a moment, trying to catch your breaths before Sebastian pulls out of you, collapsing on the bed beside you. You do the same and you both lay there for a moment trying to process everything that happened. Sebastian reaches over to hold your hand but is abruptly stopped when the two of you hear a voice yelling from the living room. 

“HAHA! I WON SAM, TAKE THAT!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that! it's my first fic so it didn't turn out very well but whatever haha


End file.
